But I Didn't Do It !
by Pandora's Library
Summary: AU all characters are in their senior year and eighteen years of age. Tori plays the lead in Kiss Me Kate production where she as the shrew is dress under the light shows thru her dress and panties & her red bottom is seen in the show poster Jade may or may not be spanked in later chapters Enjoy and Review. Don't Like, Dont read Flames Reported.


**But, I Didn't Do It !**

AU all characters are in their senior year and eighteen years of age. Tori plays the lead in Kiss Me Kate production where she as the shrew is dress under the light shows thru her dress and panties & her red bottom is seen in the show poster Jade may or may not be spanked in later chapters Enjoy and Review.

Disclaimer: The wonderful drama TV Show, Victorious is not owned by me or any of its characters. There is no financial gain from the writing or posting of this story only intrinsic gains with readers as we share our reading journey together.

Warning: Rated T for Language and spanking of eighteen year old girls. Don't Like don't Read, No Flames. Certainly your reviews and story alerts are greatly appreciated as we continue this reading journey together. No philosophical debates or flames, which will be reported and blocked and removed.

If this subject matter bothers you please do not read this story. There is no financial gain from the writing or posting of this story only intrinsic gains with readers as we share our reading journey together.

The idea for this story came from a musical play where I was the Lighting Director for a community theatre Broadway Revival Musical production of "Kiss Me Kate".

A shout goes to Marie S. Zachary for her tireless inspiration.

Certainly your reviews and story alerts are greatly appreciated as we continue this reading journey together. No philosophical debates or flames, which will be reported and blocked and removed.

"**Gank"**

Things had not been swell sense Miss Tori Vega had come to town. The roles that used to go to Jade were swept up by the sweet cheek boned, shiny brown long haired cutie that had taken the spotlight off Jade.

Jade's darker persona included black clothes, silver chains and even facial jewelry to express her. This was topped off with a head of brownish, brunette long hair with purple and blue streaks in light colors hanging down around her face. Snarls and growls were greetings for classmates and jealousy, especially at Tori boiled in her veins when it came to the start up actress!

He remembered when she had one her damndest to sabotage and place herself in the lead of their last play, Steamboat Suzy.

Furthermore how Tori was unable to go on from giving blood to Robbie three times how Jade stepped in asked for the dress costume so she could be Steamboat Suzy. He had lost patience and told Jade.

"Jade you have been acting as a "gank" all week!"

He had become Steamboat Suzy and the show had still been a hit while Jade pouted, but to her credit danced and sang with the cast as a theatre professional.

**Sikowitz Makes A Role Decision**

Jade saw it unfair that little miss perky personality was stealing all the leading roles.

It was so unfair and Jade was not satisfied with her Drama Instructors reasoning.

Mr. Sikowitz went on and on about how the actress portraying the role must be a fit with the audience. The Acting Teacher realized after the drama between Jade and Tori that perhaps it was time to put on a musical play, which suited the brooding eighteen year old brooding girl to a tee.

Sikowitz rubbed his hands together with glee and he announced to the class their next play, which was also a musical.

"Kiss Me Kate", which itself is a musical play based on "The Taming Of The Shrew."

Jade sat up her black jeans growing taut across her bottom as she perked up and sat straighter in her seat. Jade thought to her self did he say shrew?

Tori swept her lustrous brown hair out of her high cheek boned face and sat in her chair as well tightening the bottom seat of her blue jeans. Both eighteen year old girls posture engaged the guys sitting to their side and behind them who were enjoying the lovely scenery of behinds.

Play preparation by Cat on lighting and making leading man and lady's costumes which she accomplished at a frenzy rate, while Robbie worked on a believable castle courtyard and Andre used his amazing music abilities to liven up the music.

Jade kissed her boyfriend who was also going to be her lead in the musical they were performing all was right with the world.

Meanwhile Tori could not believe she was actually sewing hemming Jade's Costume and she not he would be playing the lead in the school musical.

"Ouch" Tori exclaimed sitting stage left as her fingers bled from where pins had pricked her during the alteration and hemming Jade's pale yellow dress and matching slip.

Tori was not satisfied to only hem the dress and slip, which as a seamstress she sucked at as the blood she had wiped from her fingers could attest too!

Oh, No, Tori had a little surprise for Jade the brooding teen girl playing the shrew.

Tori smiled and her brown tinted eyes opened wide as she altered the dress taking an extra inch out of the seat!

**Rehearsal**

Jade was wearing a gorgeous Victorian long pale yellow dress with matching lace slip and her leading man, Beck was wearing blue pants that covered two thirds of his legs with white tights to authenticate the play.

Sikowitz sets the scene:

Jade was getting dressed when Tori came in and handed Jade a pair of brief underwear.

"Here are your panties you need to wear under your costume dress."

"Don't call them panties, you know how much I hate that word!" Jade exclaims

"Okay just put them on it's a stage trick, so there are no visible panty lines under the lights according to cat our Lighting director."

Jade nods, yanks the thin nude panties from her hand and puts them on.

"Okay, satisfied now? Now get out!"

Tori turned and left.

"Now in this scene Jade you will slap Beck and you feel his reprisal as he sits down in the chair and pulls you across his lap with your lovely dressed backside in the air."

"Jade asked. "Just how hard is this spanking supposed to be?"

Beck looks at the tush dressed in the beautiful pale yellow dress and her fidgeting across his lap had made the lacey bottom of her shop peek out in an exciting way. His black clad brooder made an incredibly lovely leading lady and he wished she would dress like this for him once in a while in their dating life.

"Beck, you have to sale the spanks for them to be believable to the audience!"

Tori chimed in from her perch on a ladder ready to take publicity shots with her camera for a poster to promote the play.

"Yeah Beck spank her good, remember she slapped your face real good." Tori smiled absolutely beaming.

Beck started spanking his bratty shrew and the spanks were hard enough that Jade was feeling them through the thin dress and slip.

"Your slap was mighty hard and I shall tame your sting my pretty Kate." Beck spoke.

The musical singers began to sing as Beck in character wailed away with wide arc swings of his hand as Jade kicked her long legs and bum high in the air.

Tori took the picture and a remarkable thing had happened.

The lighting from above had cast enough light to penetrate the pale yellow dress, and nude brief panties showing a tinge of red covering her thinly clad spanked bottom.

What an interesting picture for a poster this would make." Tori voiced to Cat.

"Well it is a version true to the Broadway Poster.

Let's do it the two teen girl instigators nodded heads at one another and agreed to show Jade, the shrews true colors.

To Be Continued:

Please read, comment and story alert, so I can ascertain your interest in the story continuing.

**Reviews for: But, I Didn't Do It, Beck!**

wandamarie 4/3/12 . chapter 1

oh my it was a good one

awsnapcheerio 8/20/11 . chapter 1

pleasee ud soon! You havnt updated :( I llike this!

beanbagcushion 7/22/11 . chapter 1

very good, shall await further chapters with anticipation


End file.
